


like this really needs a title

by amosanguis



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Chicago Cubs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: Kris has been thirsty for Anthony's tentacles for two years before Anthony finally notices.





	like this really needs a title

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to glaciallyslow for encouraging this. All mistakes are mine.

-z-

 

It's hard not to stare at Anthony's tentacles, at the promise in his tattoo - the thick muscle of them defined even in the ink with every subtle flex and shift of them under Anthony's skin.

It's enough to make anyone salivate and Kris is no exception.

After two years, Anthony finally fucking notices.

 

-

 

Anthony's got six tentacles and four of them are wrapped around Kris's limbs as soon as Kris is naked, pinning him down, as a fifth starts slowing working Kris open. But Kris is already loose from the night before - had been trying to fuck all of this out of him with a dildo and some hope, but silicone is hardly comparable to the real thing and Kris's imagination hadn't been able to fully comprehend just how _impressive_ Anthony is when he's completely unfurled - so Anthony sets his sixth tentacle to work right alongside the fifth.

Anthony hasn't even touched Kris's cock yet before Kris is coming - just from Anthony's tentacles alone. Anthony is proud of himself, of course, but he's far from letting this be over.

Anthony's fifth and sixth tentacles continue to work at Kris, and it's too much and not enough all at the same time.

Then Anthony is sliding down between Kris's legs, gently licking at Kris's cock - which never completely softens - before he takes it all into his mouth, bobs his head in time with thrusts from his tentacles into Kris's body, as one of the tentacles leaves Kris's arm and slides into Kris's mouth.

Kris swallows down as much of the tentacle as he can, licking at the suckers underneath and being doubly rewarded with Anthony tonging Kris's slit and a particularly rough thrust from one of the tentacles in Kris's ass, making Kris's eyes roll back into his head.

Then those two tentacles in Kris pull out - not all of the way, just to the rim, just enough to pull Kris open and spread him wide and present him to Anthony.

Anthony growls, it's low in his chest and the vibrations spread through his tentacles and just as Kris is coming a second time, Anthony's lining his cock up - it's long and thick, perfectly matching the proportions of his tentacles, and Kris knows he'll never be able to go back to his toys after this; Anthony's ruined him.

And Anthony continues to ruin him because one of his tentacles is definitely fucking alongside his dick and into Kris, reaching deeper and curling in on itself and it's _the fullest_  Kris has ever felt, could have ever dreamed of feeling.

Kris can feel how close Anthony is to coming in the way Anthony's rhythm, which throughout all of this had been steady and sure and consistent, is beginning to stutter.

Kris can hear it in the way Anthony's pants and grunts and groans even as he closes his mouth against the side of Kris's neck, his teeth digging in deep as he lays down a claiming bite - one that'll be red and bright in the morning, on display for all the world to see.

And that does it for Kris all over again - he wants everyone to know, everyone to fucking _see_  that Anthony was the one who got him. He wants to watch Anthony bare his fangs at Bryce, or at anyone who comes too close.

Kris comes and, as he clenches down around Anthony, Kris feels him coming, too. Kris doesn't have much left in him to ejaculate, but Anthony, _god_ , Anthony is still spurting when Kris feels it starting to leak out.

He's leaking Anthony's come but Anthony's tentacles quickly swipe it all back up and plug Kris closed, holding all that Anthony gave him inside.

 

-

 

Kris doesn't let Anthony leave the room until their next game two days later.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
